


Suffering

by Zarrylovechild



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarrylovechild/pseuds/Zarrylovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been through hell and high water, yet I can still feel the burning of it's flames in the coldest pits of my despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I don't know how to explain pain, it's like trying to explain love. I don't even think that loving a person like me would be possible, I don't think I would even be able to find a person to love. 

Now I'm just getting off track.

Listen here, there is no amount of pain that could make you still love. 

There is no amount of love that can truly make you whole again.

There is nothing that can take away the burns and the scars that lace my skin like sickening lace, there is nothing that will make me what I used to be. 


	2. The Angel With Green Eyes

When I was younger, I never actually thought I would run away. 

All of the other times that I tried, I would turn back and run. Just imagining what my mother would think when she walked into my bedroom the next morning, finding my bed messy and unmade with a rope ladder leading out of my two story bedroom window.

Now that she wasn't here, I wouldn't have to worry about that. 

Opening my bedroom window and peering out into the night sky, watching the small stars twinkle above my head in wonder. Questioning why I can't be like them, why I couldn't be with them.

With a final glance at my surroundings I began to feel my eyes water, my dyed white hair getting in the way of my view. As I looked around the room I began to ask myself if I would be missing something, then my eyes found it on my dresser. 

The glimmering silver catching the light of the moon that shone through the open window, just as I began to move back into the room to grab it I heard noise from the hallway outside my door. 

"Nova get your ass out here!" 

Without a moment's notice I darted over to my dresser, snatching the picture of my mother and the music box I had left behind. Just as I had shoved them into my bag, the door swung open in front of me. The harsh smell of beer and a filthy man greeting my nose, I jumped back and almost froze in fear as he advanced towards me. 

"What did I tell you about trying to run away huh? Do I really have to repeat myself you little bitch!"

He snatched me by my wrist just as he reached to his belt loops, pulling out a switch blade that sent shivers down my spine. With a wide sweep he gashed me on my arm, I cried out as he lashed me twice. I jerked out of his grasp and ran over to the window, tears clouding my vision as I tried to make my way down as best as I could with a scratched up arm.

"If you want to leave so bad, why don't I help you out?"

I looked up just in time to see his switchblade gnawing at the rope of my ladder, with only a couple more swipes I was tumbling down. 

Down.

Down.

Down.

Almost like Alice when she fell into wonderland.

Instead of landing quite delicately, I landed flat on my back. Breath being pushed out of me in a harsh breath, the world spinning around me as I tried hard to comprehend what just happened. Up above I heard my window slam shut with a loud bang, I heard the glass in the window pane give a loud crack from his efforts. As realization struck over me I reached my hand into my bag, finding my music box and the picture of my mother unharmed. Grateful that I held the bag on my front instead of on my back, the thought of that happening nearly scaring me to death.

I shakily got myself to my feet, looking back to the torn rope ladder I give a small smile realizing I had just escaped. I grabbed a bit of the cloth that was used in the ladder and wrapped it around my wounds, hoping to stop the bleeding before I got to the transportation center. Without a second thought I reached into the bag and pulled out the music box, just holding it in my arms to comfort myself as I began to make the walk to the train station. I walked with tears trailing down my face, not really caring who saw me. Not wanting people to ask why I was crying.

Before I knew what was happening I was walking up to the ticket booth, money in my hand and ready to get the hell out of here. I walked up to the register just as a person had left, the bored looking person finally looking at me and giving a look of surprise at my features. 

"One ticket to the next town over please."

"Uh, y-yea sure." 

He took my money and gave me a ticket, taking note of the burn marks all over me as well as my still bleeding wounds.

"Have a nice trip miss."

"Thank you."

I quickly walked away, pulling my hood up over my head and walking up to the station to wait for the arrival of my train. My knee began to bounce with anticipation, just imagining my father coming back at the very last minute. Changing his mind for wanting me to leave, making me into his slave again.

I began to feel a bit light headed as I realized my blood was beginning to soak through the light cloth, I dug into my bag and brought out a few extra and reapplied them to my wounds wanting them to just stop oozing. I looked up as I heard the next train coming near, I peered down the tunnel and saw that it was indeed my train. I wiped away my forever cascading tears as best as I could, they just kept falling and falling. I stood up and let the wind of the train blow me, nearly knocking me off of my feet from how weak I was. 

I stepped onto the train as the doors opened, keeping my eyes on the seat number my ticket displayed as well as the number the seats around me showed. I was glad to see that my seat was at the near back, as I walked along I saw that this one particular car was absolutely packed. I sat in my seat, which was the one closest to the window. I rested my head against it and helplessly began to quietly sob into my hands, wondering how in the world I had gotten myself into such a situation. Wondering what my mother would do, if she would approve of who I was now.

A presence beside me made me snap out of my wallowing, I looked to see a large torso and a pair of long arms reaching up to place luggage in the overhead bin. I messily scrub away the remnants of my tears, not wanting to make this situation awkward for this poor passenger having to sit next to a now homeless teenager. The man sits down softly beside me, his cologne wafting into the air and greeting my nose. I give a small glance to my left, seeing how tall he was compared to me just by sitting down. Strong, muscular arms shrugging off a trench coat to reveal tattoos that I somewhat envy. I sense him beginning to turn his head and I turn my head to look forward, allowing my head to lean against the window beside me.

"Good evening."

He speaks, causing me to jump in my seat and kind of shrink a bit.

"G-good evening."

Probably the first words I've spoken willingly to another human being outside of my house, the thought of looking at him makes my clench my silver music box tighter to my chest than I thought possible.

"Excuse me if I'm coming off as a bit rude, but you're really pale. Are you alright?"

I don't know what to say as I turn to look at him, blazing emerald eyes searching my sad blues as his eyes widen a little bit. 

"You've got blood all over your face."

I expect him to point out the scars all over my face, but instead he points out the blood smeared across my cheeks. Without thinking I raise my hands to feel my face, I see that my hands are covered in blood as well. Instead of saying anything to the man next to me, I just bury my face in my hands and sob. The train starts to move and I fall back into my seat, just waiting to be swallowed whole by the cushioning holding me like nothing ever had before.

"Excuse me, miss would you please come with me? Let me clean your wounds for you, I would hate it if you got an infection." 

I look to him in surprise, but instead he looks out of the curtain secluding our seats to check if anyone is going to block the walkway. He stands up from his seat and offers me his hand, a small smile placed on his lips that gets my heart racing for god knows why. I shook my head and cowered into the seat, not wanting help from him. He let out a sigh and sat back down next to me, scooting closer to me and ducking his head down low to whisper.

"If you don't come with me the smell of your blood will be too strong for anyone to deny, they'll look back here and see you bleeding. Then they'll order the conductor to stop the train for you to be sent to a hospital, that isn't if you haven't passed out or died from blood loss. After they take you to the hospital and get you all healed up they'll ask for your legal guardian since you're under age, I can tell you've run away. You'll be sent back to where ever you have tried to escape from, so please if you don't want to end up there again come with me."

After a split second I nodded quickly, placing my music box in my bag before allowing him to help me stand to my feet. He leads me to the back and into the small bathroom, we stand in a close proximity as he turns on the sink and begins to clean my wounds up and bandage them with the first aid kid stored in there. 

"Are you staying with anyone?"

His silence interrupts my thoughts as I look to him, his eyes not even on me as he focuses on wrapping up my arms. I shake my head after a short while, he nods with an emotionless look on my face.

"You could stay with me."

I look to him with a questioning face, he smiles a little and quirks his head to the side in a knowing manner.

"Yes I know, you don't exactly want to stay with a stranger. It's just that it's close to the holiday season, it's starting to get cold and I don't think I would be able to sleep knowing that someone like you is out there on those streets. They can be tough at this time of year, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that i hadn't helped you." 

As I began to think he turned off the faucet, I pull my cargo jacket back around my body. I walked out of the bathroom first and turned to make sure that he was following me back to our seats, I sat down and placed my hands in my lap. 

"Yes."

He turns to me with raised eyebrows as he digs around in his small bag.

"Yes for what?"

"I'll go with you, I haven't got much to lose." 

He gives a small smile before placing his hand over my own, I instinctively yank my hands away as if his own were covered in acid. I turn to face the window and turn a bit so that my back is to him, my knees up against my chest. 

"Alright, I'm glad you took my offer. I'll get you something to eat and drink, just sit tight."

 


	3. Safe Haven

He arrived several minute later with fruit and water, we split an orange and I finished it within minutes. He looked me with alarm at how fast I had finished eating, he then offered me the bit he was eating. I shook my head wanting him to eat, he was honestly being too nice to me.

"Please take it, you need it more than me." With shaking hands I snatched it away, hoping that he wouldn't change his mind and keep it away from me.

"When was the last time you ate a proper meal?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

He let out a deep sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, watching me silently savor the orange. I chugged the water and felt it quench the immense thirst inside of me, the taste of fresh clean water was like heaven. Before I knew what was happening I began to cry again, clenching the water bottle tightly in my hand as if it were a candle that lit my way. 

"Hey are you alright?" I nodded my head.

"I-I just haven't had fresh w-water in forever, h-he gave me water from t-the hose."

"He? Who are you talking about?"

I realized that I had said too much and drew the hood further over my head, not wanting him to find out about what happened to me all those years ago. I didn't want him to think any less of me, this man that saved my life yet didn't ask for anything in return. Did he even know what I was? He probably did, maybe he was planning to sell me to make some good money. Creatures like me did really well on the black market, I knew from experience.

"I know what you are." 

The water bottle I held dropped from my grasp and into my lap as my hands began to tremble, not wanting to look at him to see the smirk I suspected to be there. 

"Shhh hey it's ok, I don't intend on selling you. I don't want to harm you in any way, I just want to help you."

"You aren't going to sell me?"

"No, that thought never even crossed my mind. I just want to help you love." 

"How am I going to pay you back?"

"You aren't going to."

I looked to him with furrowed eyebrows, he had a small kind smile on his face that made my heart grow with adoration for his actions. He reached over and grabbed my hand, oddly I didn't have the urge to yank my own hand away, I just looked down at his hand covering mine lightly. 

"You don't have to worry about anything anymore, I'll help you get back onto your feet no matter what. I just like helping people, and hybrids like you."

"This almost seems to good to be true."

"I know, and I respect your thoughts. My name is Harry by the way, how about I get you a real meal to eat and then we can talk it over more." I nodded my head as I felt the very corners of my mouth lightly twitch to make a smile.

He removes his hand from my own and stands to walk to find a steward or stewardess to take his order, I sit in my seat and look out the window. Watching the scenery of the city whisk past me at blinding speeds, I couldn't even remember the last time I had been out of my house. Seeing all these lights and people were more than terrifying to me, but all at the same time I couldn't help but feel myself begin to be filled with awe as to what was going on around me as I was locked away in my prison for years. Suddenly I felt the seat beside me shift, without looking to my left I spoke freely.

"That was quick."

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing."

I snapped my head to the side at the peculiar voice, I looked to see a strange man smiling at me with a seductive smirk. 

"E-excuse me, who a-are you?"

"Look at that little body, would be so easy to pick you up and slam you against a wall. You would like that wouldn't you?"

"Leave me alone, m-my owner is c-coming back and he'll s-see you!"

"Frankly I don't give two shits, those are some pretty interesting scars. They're from burns aren't they? Man you are into some kinky shit aren't you?"

The man suddenly loomed over me in the private seating I was placed in, at the very back of the train no one would care. Quick as a flash he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head with one hand, the other pulling back my clothes to get a glimpse of my body with a pocket knife. Tears rolled down my face as I tried with all my might to fight him off, but I was still so weak.

"Don't make a peep, or I'll make a nice little carving into your flesh." 

I screamed anyways.

I heard the pounding of feet, then the curtain is whisked back to show a wide eyed Harry with some of the stewards. The man with the knife was yanked away as quick as a tablecloth, Harry rushed into the booth and knelt in front of me and began to help me do up my buttons and cover up my scarred body. 

"I know you don't really like it when people touch you or vise versa, but I need you to play along." 

Without me having a chance to respond to what he had said he envelops me in his arms, standing up with me carried in his arms so that my legs were wrapped around his waist with my arms around his neck. I couldn't help but cry more in embarrassment, allowing a man to touch me like that made the taste of bile rise in my throat. I hid my face in his neck as he turned to face the stewards, the actions of the man causing my white tail to come out of my clothes and wrap itself around his arm that was around my waist. My snow white ears pressed down against my head as I squeezed him with all of my might, I honestly didn't think that I was acting anymore.

"I'm so sorry darling, I never should have left you alone for so long. I have you now, you're safe sweetheart."

"I-I didn't want i-it Harry! H-he just came in and s-started touching me all over, j-just like my papa!" I hiccuped as I clenched his clothes tightly in my fists until they turned white, his hand stroking my hair as he kissed my cheek over and over. His arms wrapping around me even tighter as the last statement, whimpers escaping my throat as I went through countless flashbacks of the evening that made me trust people never again.

I heard the man that attacked me getting hauled away by the stewards and handed over to the police that were on the train, my heart was in my throat as I just thought about him coming near me again. 

"I'm so sorry about that sir, I hope your hybrid is alright. By courtesy of the train conductor he would like you to be escorted to first class."

"Thank you." I buried my face deeper into his neck just seeking warmth as a shiver ran through my body, he allowed the stewards to grab his bags as we were lead to first class. I brought my head away from his neck with my hands on his shoulders and looked around the first class car, he places a sweet kiss to my cheek causing my cheeks to turn scarlet.

"You good angel?" I nodded in response, too shy to say anything as I pressed myself close against him again. 

He was seated in the first class booth, there was actually a bed instead of seats in this booth. He sat down on the bed before laying down with me on top of him, the curtains being whisked shut by the stewards as I breathed in his intoxicating smell.

"You don't have to act anymore, I don't think anyone will realize you don't really have an owner."

"I...I wasn't acting." 

He lays his forehead against my own and he lets out a deep sigh, his arms squeezing me tighter as he pulls a blanket over us.

"Good, I wasn't acting either." 

I felt so safe in his arms I swore that his embrace was warmer than the blanket wrapped around us, my face buried in his chest as I clench his shirt in my fists never wanting to let go. He was the first human I felt safe around, he was the only human I felt safe around.

*****

I awoke to Harry lightly shaking me, I bolted upright and looked around the booth. Instinctively scooting away from the warmth next to me and pressing my back against the nearest wall, I looked back to the warmth I had been enveloped in as my chest rose and sank furiously. I looked to see Harry looking to me with a sad and knowing look, his hair tousled as well as the look of sleep written across his features.

"Hey it's alright, it's just me Harry remember?" 

I nod my head and bring my hand up to my head, my ears perked up in alarm but slowly sinking down as everything from the previous night comes flooding back. The man sneaking into our shared booth, Harry saving me and comforting me. My heart slows down as I watch him outstretch his hand, willing for me to take it.

"The train stopped, are you ready to go?"

I nod my head quickly and take his hand, tightly grasping it in mine as I grab my bag. I notice that Harry is already bundled up and ready to go, his bag standing right next to the bed. I smile a little at his consideration for allowing me to sleep longer, before I can comprehend what's happening Harry is leading me out of the train and into the bright light of the day. I squinted hard as I tried to get used to the brightness of the sun, we came to stop at a bench right outside the station and saw a black Cadillac pull up in front of us.

The driver opened the door for us, Harry allowing me to climb inside first. I looked around in great awe, not even really believing that I had gotten here just out of luck. That moment it hit me, that I most likely wouldn't have met this man and gotten into this situation if I hadn't of gotten that specific seat number. I guess fate was just really funny when it came to working that way. My eyes looked out the window as I watched the world swirl past in a blur of colors and faces, I had never seen this town before and I was honestly awe struck.

"Have you never seen the city?"

"No, I've been locked away most of my life."

Silence as he looked down to his lap, messing around with his fingers as he thought over what I had just said.

"I hope you know that I won't keep you locked up, that you're free to do whatever you please."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that."

He gave a smile as he placed his hand over mine, giving it a soft reassuring squeeze that set my heart aflame. I found myself looking away from the window and scooting closer to him to lay my head down on his shoulder, this feeling coursing through me was so strange but I didn't want to think anything of a feeling that made me feel so....wanted.

"This may be a bit awkward, but you haven't told me your name." I immediately began to turn I fiery red as I looked down at my lap.

"My name is Nova, Nova Bane."

"That's a beautiful name."

"T-thank you."

Before I was able to realize it the car came to a stop, I looked out of the window to see we were parked in front of a large house on the very top of a high hill. The door was opened and out we stepped, the door was shut behind us and I couldn't help but let go of his hand to run a bit ahead and look around more on the landscape. I couldn't help but smile as I saw the sun shining high above the head, feeling it's heat press against my skin and not through the glass of a window. The wind blowing my long flowing hair and my clothes as I began to spin in circles with my arms outstretched, falling backwards to land on the smooth grass surrounding me.

To feel all these things around me instead of seeing them through a window was so overwhelming, it made my heart sing with joy as I looked up at the clear blue sky with nothing bearing down on my shoulders. This feeling of being absolutely free was liberating, it made me feel like I was real and actually living in this world instead of being kept in hiding. I hear rustling beside me and I turned my head to see Harry laying down on the grass beside me, his shining green eyes looking up at the blue sky with such happiness it made me want to hug him. 

"It must be so overwhelming to experience all of this at once, just imagining being away from this sight for a full day would make me sick to my stomach. I can't even begin to imagine how you must feel, hearing, seeing, smelling, and tasting all of these things kept away from you. I wouldn't go as far to lock my bedroom door again if I went through that, you're a brave little kitten." 

My cheeks heated up at the nickname that slipped past his lips, never really hearing such a sweet and endearing name slip past a person's lips that was meant for me. Besides my mother.

"Not as brave as you, grabbing that man off me and throwing him to the floor like a bag of garbage even though he had a knife."

"Because he is garbage, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you like that Nova. Especially under my care."

My trust in him grew more within those seconds, I trusted him with my life. I just wondered when I would be able to trust him with my story.

 


	4. Pure Imagination

I couldn't begin to imagine what was running through his mind as he looked at my reddening face, but I watched as his expressionless lips turned up into a bright and cheery smile. I sat up from the grass and looked more around, Harry stood to his feet before holding both of his hands out to me. I took both of them and allowed him to gently pulled me to my feet, however I kept my hand in his as we both walked up to the house. I didn't want to let go of, I feared that if I did this beautiful world around me would fall apart and slowly drip away like a distant memory.

He walked up to the door and took out his keys, opening the door for me and allowing me to be the first one inside. The lights flicked on as I looked around, it was absolutely gorgeous. If felt as if I was in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory, everything was so filled with color. I took off my shoes at the door as did he, taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen.

"You must be starving, let me get you something to eat. Please, have a seat." 

I sit down to the island in the very center of the kitchen, looking around the room in absolute awe as to how big it was.

"What's your favorite movie sweetheart?" His sudden out of the blue question making me think.

"Do I really have to pick one?"

"Alright, top 5."

"Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory! The one with Gene Wilder. Alice in Wonderland.....this is just as difficult as the first one."

"You have quite the imaginative mind."

"Well of course, without imagination what would there be?"

He looked up from the stove to flash me a heart warming smile, a blush creeping up my cheeks as I shyly looked away. My ears flattening against my head as I twiddle my fingers, not really knowing what to do in this situation. Before I lift my head again he's suddenly beside me, placing his hand on my shoulder as he placed a plate of cooked eggs and bacon that smells absolutely divine. As I reach to grab my fork he suddenly stoops down low to press his lips against my temple in a feather light peck.

"Eat up love, I'm gonna take you to the doctor soon to check on those cuts. After that we're gonna go to the mall and pick you out a wardrobe." 

"A wardrobe all for me? I only need a couple sets of clothes, nothing major like a wardrobe."

"Nonsense, you deserve a wardrobe. So a wardrobe you shall get." 

He gives my shoulder a light squeeze before walking back over to the stove, I begin to eat but I can't help but watch as he walks around the kitchen. Shouldering off his light jacket and placing it on the back of a chair, tying his long hair up into a bun. I can't help but watch his tattoos with absolute wonder, looking down to my scars in sadness hoping that one day I would be able to get the money to cover these scars with beautiful ink. Before I know it I'm finished, I thank him for the meal and watch as he takes the dishes away and places them into the dishwasher.

"Why don't you go sit on the couch, I need to go schedule your appointment for today." I nod and swiftly turn and walk into the living room, climbing onto the couch and sitting on my knees comfortably. Messing with my hair before a shiver comes over me, I pull my cargo jacket tighter over my body as I hear him take his light steps into the living room. He sat down behind me as he let out a small sigh, his arm along the back of the couch as he faces me with a small smile. 

"Alright I made your appointment for 1:30, it's only about seven so we have loads of time to do whatever we want. Have any ideas?"

"Me?"

"Yea, I want you to have an input on your own life you know."

I blush scarlet as I mess around with my tail as I begin to stutter over my words, how in the world was I supposed to tell him that the only thing I wanted to do was spend the rest of the day in his arms?

"You want to stay in yea?" I nod my head a little as I look to the hard wood flooring.

"I'm alright with that, I would prefer for you to relax anyways after everything that happened yesterday."

"Yea, j-just want to stay w-with you. I-I mean in the house! Y-you just happen to b-be in the house, well of course b-because this is y-your house-"

I cut myself off as I catch him watching me with a bright smile, he lets out a chuckle as I turn as red as a fresh tomato.

"You're so adorable, c'mere we can just watch the telly."

He opens his arms and I looked to him with furrowed eyes as I cock my head to the side, I then look around us wondering what 'here' he was talking about.

"But I am already here."

"No, I'm talking about cuddling."

"Cuddling, what's that? It's sounds dangerous." 

He drops his arms and his eyes widen as he scoots closer, I try to avoid looking at him but I can't help but look at him.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know what cuddling is?"

"N-no, I'm sorry I don't know. Is it b-bad that I don't k-know?"

"No no it perfectly alright Nova, i'm just a bit surprised is all. How about I show you?"

I think for a moment before I nod my head.

"How about you take off your bag and jacket."

I shoot him a nervous look as I place my hand on my bag, his sudden change in facial expression calming me.

"I get it love, I won't touch your bag you have my word." 

I pulled the bag away from my body and leaned it up against the coffee table in front of us carefully, I then begin to gently take off my jacket. The pain medicine for my cuts wearing off and making me grunt in discomfort, I fold my jacket and place it over the arm of the couch.

"Ok, so cuddling is basically when you hold someone in your arms to make them feel nice. It can warm them up, make them feel safe. Like what we did on the train on that bed, that was cuddling."

"Oh, that was nice." I shyly commented as I messed with the fabric of my jeans.

"Hey there's no need to be shy about it, I enjoyed it too." I look to him with wide eyes, my cheeks blazing at this point as my heart began to beat as loud as a bass drum in my ears. He opened his arms the second time, I scooted closer to him before I sat down directly in his arms. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and lightly pushed my head against his chest, I squeezed my eyes shut just waiting for something to happen. I pop one eye open as all I hear is the faint beating of his heart since I'm on the other side of his chest.

"T-this is cuddling?"

"Mhm, then I could bring my hand up and stroke your hair like this." 

I feel his hand smooth my hair down to the very top of my back, before I can comprehend what's happening I can feel my ears flattening against my head as I purr and close my eyes. I grip his shirt in my fists as he moves a bit to get more comfortable, both of his arms warming me up more than my jacket ever could. I wanted to bury my face into his chest, I wanted to stay right there in that moment for as long as I could without coming off as clingy.

"This is n-nice." 

"I'm glad you like it, was hoping if we could do this more often?"

"Can we?"

"As long as you want to Nova."

"Forever then." 

"I think I can manage that kitten." 

I hum and blush even more at the nickname and feel my insides turning into mush, wondering what in the world this man was doing me to make me feel so weak around him. Like I was a toy, but I liked the way he treated me. He treated me as if I was one of his kind, that I was actually free to make my own choice in those moments. It then occurred to me that if I stayed with him forever, then I would be treated like this forever. I would be treated like a princess, a princess in a castle with a knight in shining armor that has already come to her rescue.

As I laid there thinking of my fantasy life I began to drift off into sleep, but I began to try and fight it. Wanting to stay conscious as he held me like I was something finer than a diamond, I wanted to stay awake to feel his warmth around me and not my nightmares getting in the way of it. 

"Nova, you can sleep on me you know. I'm alright with that, I find it very cute actually." 

"W-want to but, they'll get me."

"I'll always be here for you Nova, please if you're tired you need to get some rest. They won't get you love."

With that, I buried my face in his chest and fell into a deep sleep as he gave me a kiss on the top of my head. I could still feel it tingling as I woke up to him lightly shaking me and giving me feather light kisses on my cheek as his other hand cupped my face sweetly, my eyes opened and I watched as he smiled at me with a smile I wasn't exactly familiar with. 

"Wake up kitten, I need to change your bandages before we leave for the doctor hm?"

I limply nodded my head as I sat up from my position on the couch, lightly swaying side to side as he changed the bandages on my arm. He grabbed my cargo jacket and lightly pulled it over my body, he then picked me up in arms like how he did on the train and outside to the car. He climbs inside and buckles me in before buckling himself in, I reach for his hand and grab it before resuming my slumber. He shakes me awake once again with an apologetic look on his face, setting my feet down on the ground as I look around at the office.

"The doctor's ready for you sweetheart, c'mon so we can get this done and over with. I know you hate the doctor."

I stand to my feet and I clutch his hand as I become more aware, the bright lights of the waiting room waking me up more than anything before. I look to see a kind lady wearing a white coat, she leads me into the back room with Harry in tow. Before I even realize what was going on, the nice woman told me that I was all done. That my cuts were going to be well in no time thanks to Harry's care, that I would be back to normal in no time.

Harry and I both walked out of the office and into the car, we sit in silence but without giving it a second thought I reach for his hand and squeeze it tight. Not knowing why I had done it, it had just felt comforting to have his hand in mine. It made me feel safer than I ever was when I was around anyone, when he began to stroke his thumb against the back of my hand I swore I felt my heart melt within my chest. I wanted to unbuckle my seat belt and do that cuddling thing with him again like what we did on the train and at Harry's house, I wanted to be swallowed up by his smell and his presence and I didn't even begin to know why.

We arrived back to his house with a happy mood set on my shoulders, we walked back inside of the house and removed our shoes. Hanging up our jackets and beginning to move back to the living room, but I paused in my space as I heard Harry told me that he had something that he wanted to show me. 

"Follow me love, you'll love it I promise."

He held his hand out to me and without a second thought I took his hand happily, allowing him to lead me upstairs and down the long corridor. I watched as he came to a pair of double doors, he let go of my hand to take hold of both doors to twist the handles and push inwards. The doors opened to reveal a large beautiful room, everything was either white or blue and it was absolutely stunning. My ears perking up in surprise as I looked around, but I began to wonder why he had taken me to his bedroom.

"Harry, why are we in your bedroom?"

He shook his head with a wide smile before he walked up to me and took both my hands in his, I looked to him with wide eyes as to how close and personal this was getting. I honestly didn't know what to expect at this moment, who knew if this was going to be his new dungeon to trap his hybrids that he finds running away on trains.

"No kitten, this is your room."

Wait what?

"Y-you mean to tell me, that t-this whole room belongs to m-me?"

"Everything from the pillows to the furniture, why wouldn't it be?"

I squeal before turning and cannon balling into the king sized bed, laughing as I rolled around in the sheets and feeling their softness against my skin. I looked over to Harry to see him watching me with a wide smile, I blushed but climbed off the bed and ran into his arms. He stood there a bit in shock before wrapping his arms around me as if it were second nature, I pressed my lips against his cheek over and over as he began to laugh.

"Thank you so much Harry, you don't know how much this really means to me!"

"Anything for you kitten."

I sagged against him and hummed happily at the nickname, it made me feel all fuzzy on the inside I almost couldn't explain it. I pulled away from him before turning to look at my bed, I never thought that I would be able to say that it was my own. Back at home my papa said that everything in the house belonged to him, including me. That he could do anything that he wanted to me because I wasn't human and I didn't deserve the right to call anything my own, those words were engraved on my heart with every step that I took. However, I felt those words get lifted with every hour that I spent with Harry. It almost seemed like all those years living with my papa was a dream, a big bad dream that I was finally awake and freed from.

"Come lay with me, please?"

"A-are you sure? I know you don't like people touching you and all that. Unless the need calls for it."

"Well, I don't think that's true anymore."

He looked at me with a stare I couldn't quite comprehend, I didn't want to think too much into it but I couldn't help but think that I saw a look of hope on his face.

"W-wanna cuddle, like on the t-train."

I blushed a deep red as he walked over to the bed, my heart pounding loud in ears as he crawled up onto the surface and towards me. I couldn't help but revert my eyes from his loving stare as I messed around with the hem of my shirt, however my heart seemed to stop in my chest as he stopped to kneel in front of me. Just as I looked to him he placed his hands on my shoulders, bringing me closer to him before pressing a soft feather light kiss on my forehead that made my ears flatten against my head and for my cheeks to turn the deepest red I could muster. 

From that grasp on my shoulders he wraps his arms around me and pulls me against his chest before gently rolling on his back as he pulled me with him, allowing me to lay on his chest as he laid on his back. My face buried in his neck as I grew to love the way that his chest rose and fell, the way that his hand smoothed along the my head and made me feel safe. I grew to love the way that he took care of me.


End file.
